


Starting At A, Not Ending Until Z (Hiatus)

by BrokenLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BHHS, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Is Not As It Seems, Cannon Divergent, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Fluff, I dont really know, Like extremely divergent, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Stiles, Tags, Teen Wolf, The Fates - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, i guess, sterek, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLight/pseuds/BrokenLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't Read, (Editing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knocking Down A, B, and C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun. . . Chapitre Une!

 

      I shot out of bed as soon as my alarm blared, freeing me from the death grip my nightmares had on me. My heart was beating was rapidly, and I was sparking out of control. I could feel the electricity running through my veins. The alarm clock didn't take to fondly of the rapid jolts, catapulting off the nightstand and scattering across the floor with a loud clank when I went to turn it off.

      The nightmares weren't a new occurrence. For the past week or so, my dreams had been invaded by dark, cloaked figures and an overwhelming sense of lost. The dream was almost the same every night give or take a few details. I would run towards the figures, chasing them, yet right when I was about to find out who was behind the hooded cloak, I woke up. 

     I calmed myself with a few deep breaths counting slowly to 10. My powers were a lot alike those of a werewolf. Except when my heartbeat rose too high I didn’t turn into a fury little beast, instead I emitted an odd sort of energy from my body that I had not yet grasped the concept of. Also, unlike werewolves, I didn't get the strength of Hulk and the speed of Flash which, obviously, was a huge let down.

 

    The jolts running through my body soon slowed and became nothing more powerful than the little shock you can give people after rubbing your feet against the carpet. Which, let's be honest here, even though the trick was something you learned in kindergarten it never gets old. And the look on Jackson's face is still priceless ten years later.

 

     I eased myself out of bed as soon as my heartbeat returned to its regular pace, and went to retrieve the clock silently hoping that my dad had still been asleep and didn’t hear it fall. It would just add to the growing list of things I had to lie to my dad about. It made my stomach churn. 

 

    “Stiles! What the heck was that? Are you alright?” My dad shouted, drawing a slew of mumbled curses from my mouth. I looked around the room as if looking for an excuse hiding under my bed or in the closet.

 

     My spark had activated the summer my mom passed. Also, the summer I likes to refer to as when shit hit the fan. I had been freaked out; I had just lost my mother and now everything I touched either exploded or got thrown across the room, i.e. my alarm clock. I may have been only thirteen, but I still knew that my dad had too much on his plate to handle this. So for once in my adolescent life I kept my questions to myself. It wasn't exactly easy, but I had someone to help.

 

     Alan Deaton, the local vet, he showed up at my mom's funeral and told me that he and Stiles's mom were close friends. He said that she was always a huge animal lover, but Stiles's dad was allergic so she never got to take home her dream dog. However, she was unable to part with one particular stray and kept him as her pet at Deaton's shop. Long story short, Deaton offered me an internship at his shop and knowing that it was a place my mom used to go to I couldn't refuse. 

 

     It took me a week to find out Deaton was a supernatural guru, by finding his secret stash of 'old family cookbook', try supernatural bestiary. 

 

     "Stiles?", My dad shouted again drawing me from my thoughts. Just shouting down to my dad saying I had another nightmare and because I had supernatural powers now when I went to go turn off my alarm it combusted, was definitely a bad idea. So, I might as well just go downstairs and explain it there. The neighbors probably already hated them enough. Plus, the overwhelming stench of stale Cheeto puffs, and whatever is on the paper plate on my desk is starting to make me feel nauseous. I really needed to clean my room.

 

      “Um, . . . now Dad, before you get mad,” I began, already making the Sheriff worry, “- just remember how well I have been doing in school this past semester.”  _That's a lie. Oops._ I thought to myself as I remembered all the detentions and incomplete homework assignments. I mean its not as if you can pull out your Chem. homework while helping your bestfriend, whose also a werewolf by the way, through the full moon.  _  
_

 

      “Get on with it.” He huffed taking a sip of his coffee. I could see my dad’s irritation, but I could also see the glint of pride and adoration that shone in his eyes. The same adoration that could probably be seen in my own eyes. Family above all, I silently vowed to myself. 

 

      “Well, I kind of, sort of pushed my alarm clock off of my night stand, and it may have possibly, uh, broken.” I admitted, reaching for a coffee mug hoping that my dad was too distracted with the news to notice what I was doing. I probably shouldn't add smuggling coffee on my list of misdemeanors, but lets be real. Its coffee.

 

      He let out a sigh shaking his head and trying to hold back a chuckle. With me, if it wasn’t one thing it was another.

   

       "Are you sure its broken? Doesn't just need new batteries?" He questioned just to be positive, specifically remembering the time that I told him that the tv remote was positively broken, but it just needed a change of batteries. The image of the alarm clock scattered in my room in more than one piece flashed across my mind.

     

     "Nope, definitely broken." I replied feeling a little appalled that my father had thought I wouldn't be able to solve a problem as simple as changing out the batteries. I mean I was only nine when I thought that the remote was broken. And it was a perfectly justified conclusion to come to!

 

    “I have to work late tonight, but I’ll leave some cash on the table if you want to buy a new one.” He said getting up to refill his cup of coffee taking the mug out of  my hand as he did so. I glared at my Dad who only returned the look with a smug one as he took a long sip of coffee as if mockingly rubbing it in my face. There was no 'as if' about it, he was definitely mocking me. But, more importantly, behind my dad's smugness I could see a weary, almost calculating look as if he was trying to find a way to fit the new alarm clock into the budget. 

 

    “That’s alright, I can just use my phone.” I replied with, feeling a little bit sick knowing I was adding unnecessary obstacles in his life.

 

   “Okay , I gotta get going. Don’t be late for school.” He reprimanded knowing my tendency to disregard time.

 

    “Bye, Dad.” Is all I replied with as I rushed off to get dressed. Today was my first day of my junior year, did he seriously think I was going to be late.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Just as my dad expected, I pulled into the school parking lot in my jeep a minute before I had to be in my class sitting at my desk. But, surprisingly enough, I waltzed into the classroom as the bell rang. The teacher gave me a less than pleasant look upon realizing that she had ‘the’ Stiles Stilinski in her class, but because it was the first day and because I was technically on time, she couldn’t mark me down. So, ha! Score one for Stilinski.

 

    I smiled smugly before sliding into the only open desk, which happened to be next to. . .  

 

     Oh fuck me! How did the universe expect me to focus sitting next to Derek Hale?

   

   Derek's older sister was Laura Hale, she was the cheer captain, prom queen, and the lead in practically every school play. A couple months after she graduated she got a part in a small t.v. series about some teenage werewolves that just got picked up for another season and eventually everyone will have had at least heard about 'Teen Wolf'. Derek wasn't as popular as his sister Laura had been when she went to school here a couple years ago, considering the legacy she left, but he was definitely hotter, well in my opinion. Which to be completely honest is biased. 

 

     "Hey, I'm Stiles." I introduced himself and stuck out my hand for Derek to shake. Derek raised an eyebrow at me and then shook my hand.

 

     "Derek." Derek grunted. While I was beating up myself over the fact that absolutely no one in high school shakes hands with each other anymore my brain decided to answer Derek for me.

 

     "Yeah, I know." Wow, Stilinski, go ahead and show him how much of a creep you are within the first five minutes of talking to him. I'm sure he won't think you're weird. I  tried to focus on not revealing anymore potentially stalker-ish things I knows, but I just couldn't think straight.(No pun intended. Okay the pun was totally intended)  There was something about the way Derek smelled that made my brain a bit frazzled. It also made me want to bury my head in the crook of his neck and lay there forever, but no one needed to know that. Derek just raised his eyebrow again. So, he's not to expressive with words, but his eyebrows are hella expressive.

 

     "I mean, like you're Laura's baby bro right?", I asked attempting to redeem myself. Everyone knew Laura and to some extent Derek.

 

     Derek's already somewhat scowly face turned extremely scowly and somewhat murderous as he muttered out a 'Yeah' while he turned back to the teacher. Which makes sense. Dick move, Stilinski. Derek probably already had people getting close to him just to meet Laura and now he thinks I'm one of them. I was definitely not one of those people. If anything I would get closer to Laura to meet Dere- Like I said before I'm not even going to go there because I'm  not one of those people.

 

     I decided to stop mentally kicking myself and started to actually listen to the teacher, Mrs. Davinson, again she started passing out directions for some project she was already assigning. Who even does that on the first day of school?

 

      I started to doodle on the back of the paper Mrs. Davison shortly after she passed out, without even looking at what the front said. And, I was definitely not pouting over the impossibility of all the future plans of Derek's and Mine's friendship I created within the first five minutes of meeting him, and then ruined by opening my mouth.

 

     The bell rang about five minutes later, Mrs. Davison still flapping her gums, and I stuffed everything in my backpack, shoved my chair back under my desk. And walked, smoothly might I add, out of the class.

 

    “Your house or mine?” Derek grunted, catching up to me easily even though it had took him longer to pack up his stuff. It took me a second to comprehend that Derek was talking to me, and then another to realize I had no clue what Derek was talking about.

   

    “Um, What?” I asked, dumbfounded.

 

    “The Intro project. I would rather do it sooner rather than later. I’m not much of a procrastinator if that’s fine with you.” Derek said.

 

    “A project?” I squeaked out. Derek rolled his eyes, but looked amused.

 

    “The Intro Project. The one the teacher had talked about for the majority of the class, the paper she passed out. I saw you writing on it.” He said jerking the paper in front of my face. I registered Derek's current annoyance at me and figured that I having no idea what he was talking about would only worsen his anger with me.

 

    I took another look at the paper in Derek's hand. Oh, that one. Yeah, I _had_  written on it, I had drawn and awesome looking hydra on the back of it.

 

    “Oh! That project!” I said in false recognition. “See I thought you were talking about the other project. . .” I just trailed off, knowing that there was no chance in heaven or hell that Derek bought that.

 

    “Yeah, no. How stupid do you think I am, Stiles?” Derek berated. Which wow, he remember my name.  _Shut up Stilinski! Quit acting like your a preteen girl with her first crush._ A voice in my head yelled at me. Maybe Stiles really was going cray cray. Maybe Stiles should stop referring to himself in the third person before he ends up in Eichen House. Maybe Stiles sh- Yeah, I'm just gonna stop there.

 

     "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, yeah, I know who you are because your sister's a big time actor and she's hot, but I wasn't talking to you just so I'd get to meet her.",I said trying to make the tension between them go away.

 

     "She has a boyfriend." Derek grumbled. Which  _what?_  

 

     "What?" I wondered what that had to do with anything.

 

     "It's just you said that she was hot, and . . .  she has a boyfriend." Derek said, clearly speaking in a complete sentence that made sense for once even if there was a hiatus.

 

     "Objectively." I replied.

 

     "What?", It was Derek's turn to question.

 

     "I mean objectively she is hot, which I object to objectifying her, but like its common knowledge that she's hot and, like half the guys at this school want to bang h- I mean get to know her, and some probably try to go through you to meet her, but, I'm not like that. I'm not trying to go through you to get to her. Which sounds so weird saying." I ranted

 

     "You're not?" Derek questioned suspicion seeping through.

 

     "No, I mean first off I wouldn't want to date her in the first place. No offence! And secondly I'm just not that type of dude, dude." I answered.

 

     "Don't call me dude." Derek objected

 

      "Is that all you got out what I said?" I deadpanned.

 

      "No." Derek said, not elucidating further. Yet, somehow that one word struck a cord in me.

 

       "Good." I smiled, "So about the project. . ." Just as I brought it up the five minute bell rang.

 

       "Crap, I gotta get going. Listen we'll just do this at my house. Here, give me your number, I’ll text you the address. Come around 6:00 and plan on staying for dinner." Derek said sternly. Let's just say that I didn't find Derek attractive when he bossed me around like that(or maybe I totally did).

 

    I rattled off the seven digits, before scurrying off to be on time for my next class.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
 

      
    I went with Scott to Deaton’s after school had ended. Like I had mentioned earlier Deaton offered me an internship ,and I still had the same gig now. How Scott joined however was a tad different story.

 

    Scott had begun working with Deaton about a year ago, as an average Joe employee, when he had been turned into a werewolf by an alpha who had been passing through Beacon Hills. The bastard didn’t even stay long enough to see if Scott had accepted the bite or not. I was actually the one who had found Scott in the woods and brought him back into the office. 

 

    Then it all went uphill from there or downhill depending on how you looked at it. Through a ton of murderous supernatural shit, and Deaton's hard ass training Scott and I became friends and then brothers. Just like that, there was no doubt or questioning our friendship because it just happened. It reminded me of how my mother always used to tell me that there was a higher power working that predestined the people in your life to be in your life for the amount of time that they were in it for. I used to tell her it was stupid, and that people were in your life for a reason not just because some bigwig decided that they would be. She would always chuckle at that and tell me to never change. 

 

    After, Scott and I had gotten past our supernatural struggles, Deaton offered us actual after school jobs with pay and our ‘after school jobs’ *wink*wink* turned into legit after school jobs. Which was where we were headed now.

 

    Deaton was out of town for a few days so he had hired someone to work the morning shift but left the rest of the day to Scott and I, which meant that our hours were longer, and I would have to owe Scott something in order to leave early to go to Derek’s.

 

    “So, Scotty, my main man, the man.” I said dropping my hand on Scott’s shoulder as he unlocked the front door. We were a little late, because we hadn't calculated the time it would take getting from the school to his Jeep which was a lot longer than it may seem, so the guy who worked the morning shift had left locking up shop, and leaving a note for us.

 

    Which, first off rude, . . . but I guess he would be pretty tired after working all morning from the ass crack of dawn time the shop opened, and he had left a note. In all honesty I didn't really see why Deaton hired the dude. There wasn't much work to do, especially since Deaton refused keeping over night or in-shop patients while he was out. 

 

    “What do you want, Stiles?” Scott questioned seeing past my antics, as he swung  open the door wincing when it slammed into the door stopper.  I wore a crooked grin that you could practically see a small child having while saying ‘Sorry?’ after they just demolished a whole town.

 

“Well, you see Scotty, before you say no. You should know that this is for school, so it is in no way fun. 100% educational. So, keep that in mind, also the fact that I am your favorite bestest friend, mmkay?” I said before getting on with the question, "Can you close up without me tonight? I have to go to Derek Hale’s house for Mrs. Davison’s stupid History project.”

 

    “Wait, Derek Hale, Laura Hale’s little brother?” Scott questioned.

 

    “Yeah, how do you know about him? I mean I know its nearly impossible not to know about Laura, the only successful actor from Beacon Hills, but you are the most pop culturally dense person I know, Scat” I pouted.

 

    “Bilinski,” Scott used coaches terrible nickname in retaliation for me calling him Scat, Scotty was barely tolerable but Scat just no.

     “I talk about the Hales, all the time. You would know that if you ever listened. They are the "other" Werewolves in town. The ones that can’t find out about me or else they’ll either run me out of town or force me into their pack.” I think that Scott is being a little melodramatic, but being the great friend I am, I'm just going to let him keep up his delusion.

 

    “Wait, Derek is a werewolf? The Hales are all werewolves?” I asked incredulously, “Cora? Laura? Talia? Peter?” I listed off, as Scott nodded after each name.

 

    “Holy shit.” I said, and Scott nodded after that too, but before you ask, no Holy shit is not a werewolf Scott was simply agreeing with me, Holy shit is still very much human thank you.

 

    “I guess I can close up shop though. Have fun!” Scott said going to the back to shuffle through the empty kennels and take inventory. We would normally have animals in them, but Deaton didn’t trust us enough to keep the customers’ animals overnight, when he wasn’t there. I couldn't really blame him after Scott and I thought it would be fun to teach on of the more regular customer's dog, how to ride a skateboard, and lets just say that they no longer saw little Spike and Scott had to get a new skateboard.

 

    “Wait, what? Scotty, No! Now, you have to be my excuse. I didn't know they were werewolves, I can't go!” I shouted out, chasing after him.

 

    “No way, consider this payback for you never listening to me.” Scott said, laughing at the look of panic in my eyes. Ugh, I had the worst best friend in the history of friends. "If I were you I would get going, wouldn't want to be late.

 

      Well, what are a few werewolves? I've dealt with them before, well one before. It wasn’t like they were wendigos or something bizarre like that. Still, I didn't appreciate how Scott was just abandoning him in a literal wolves's den. But, I couldn't help but also appreciate getting to escape Deaton's shop it wasn't exactly the best smelling place, being an animal clinic and all.

 

      Looking at my phone, I saw I had a new message notification.

 

    I opened up the text that I was assuming was from Derek because it said 'Hi, Its Derek' then proceeded to list his address which I oddly found hilarious or maybe I was just delirious that I now had Derek's number. No, wait, shut up it was just really funny, wasn't it? Whatever. I plugged in Derek's address to my  GPS on my phone, and calculating in traffic time, decided that now would be a good time to leave.. With a good twenty minutes to get there. Just in case I got lost, because that definitely sounded like something I would do.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

    Had I actually gotten lost? It certainly looked like I was lost. I had taken a right on the fork in the road like the nice lady on my phone had told me to, but now it looked like I was trekking through the forest. . . A beautiful forest I'll give it that, but definitely a little terrifying too. It just became scarier once you knew what was actually hiding in the shadows. 

 

    Actually, this kind of makes sense. If you were pack of werewolves would you rather have your house in the middle of a busy city or out in the woods. If you answered city, then you obviously have no clue what werewolves even are.

 

    My paranoia ebbed away as I saw the a house in the distance growing larger. This must be it. I looked at my radio to check the time, I had a minute until six, so technically I wasn’t late. Plus, Derek can probably already hear me so, he knows that I got here on time. My head and heart raced as I walked the distance through the dirt driveway and porch stair to the front door.

  
    Well, here goes nothing I thought as I went to knock on the door. The door swung open just as I was about to knock and I gaped at who had opened it. Well not really gaped, but yeah I was just shocked. It should have been expected really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! xoxo


	2. D, Then E, Then F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Chapter Two. . .

Stiles’s could almost feel his jaw hit the ground as it dropped, well not actually dropped but you get the picture. Laura Hale, the Laura Hale had opened the door. The same Laura that had starred in one of the more recent tv shows that Stiles actually liked, because c'mon Teen Mom or Dog with A Blog just aren't cutting it.

 "Howdy, Stilinski." Laura said after she swung open the door.

Stiles didn't really know what to do, and knowing Stiles that was something that didn't happen often. He always responded in one way or another, but he was frozen solid. However, Laura seemed to think that his non-response response was amusing and did nothing to save him from the torture of embarrassing himself. The Hale family really was full of sweet, nice people. 

 

“Hey, Laura didn’t expect to see you here.” Stiles said delivering it with and awkward tone and instantly regretting saying it, even more so when she replied.

 

“You didn’t expect to see me at my house? The place in which I live?” Laura said raising her right eyebrow. Stiles smile faltered a little as he winced at how socially awkward he was.

 

“Right. . . Well, I assumed that you would be doing something or another. I don't know if you know this, so if you don't, don't tell anyone I told you," Stiles jokingly winked exaggerating the gesture, “-but you star in a t.v. show whose ratings are about to skyrocket." Stiles tried to brush off his awkwardness with meekly attempted humor.

"Oh, really?" Laura asked mocked shock.

"Yeah," Stiles said liking Laura already, "-but in all seriousness your show is actually going to get like really big by next season. There has been an increment in your viewers, just going off that the show will become pretty popular. Also, one of your costar's films was released recently and is grossing nearly 200 million. Plus, social media is huge, free advertisement, and I can't ever log onto Instagram without being flocked with pictures of your face." Stiles recited a bunch of conclusions he had come to on one of his previous research binges, figuring it was a bunch of shit Laura already knew about. 

 

"No, shit! Lucy's film made that much? Wow. Still researching like crazy then I see." Laura laughed

 

"Still. . . I forgot to ask, how do you even know my name?" Stiles asked almost freaked out for a second, but c'mon its Laura friggin' Hale.

 

"You little shit. You forgot me. I used to spend countless afternoons wrestling you into bed. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Laura Hale current actor, and former babysitter of Stiles Stilinski. Wow have the times changed." She chuckled.

  
"Oh my god I remember you! Holy crap, you used to tell me stories about Cora and Derek as bedtime stories. Can't believe I forgot." Stiles said in remembrance.

 

“Hey, who’s at the door?” A very glorious, and by that Stiles means familiar, sounding voice asked Laura. 

 

“It’s Stiles.” Laura replied, saying his name in an odd tone that almost sounded as if she was teasing Derek. Stiles saw Derek poke his head over her shoulder then shoved her out of the was when he saw that Stiles actually was there.

 

“C’mon in. Don’t mind Laura, and don’t listen to anything she says. Anything. I’m serious, she will only lie to you. . .  or bore you.“ Derek told Stiles, almost as if he was worrying Laura had spilled some of his secrets.

 

"Don't worry we were just catching up." Stiles said ambiguously, "Laur, you better have coffee with me before you leave me to go accept some Academy Award." Stiles said confidently. Laura was one of the few people to understand his humor and find his random facts interesting not creepy, he was definitely not going to pass up the opportunity to be friends with her.

 

 "I like this one, Der." Laura said laughing and swinging her arm around Stiles shoulder.

“You’re not funny.” Derek said grabbing Stiles hand, slightly pulling him towards a different room. Which, wow, a warm feeling shot up his arm at Derek's touch and Stiles completely forgot about Laura. "C'mon, we have a project to work on that doesn't include Laura." Derek said sticking his tongue out at Laura. Which was unbelievably adorable. Stiles thinks that coming here was either the best or worse thing to ever happen to him.

 

“Your house is very big,” Stiles blurted out the first thing on his mind, “I mean, like really nice, too, but also rather large? And its buried pretty far into the forest. . . Which isn’t a bad thing! Because like, . . . you don’t hear traffic? I mean I didn’t even know that there were estates like this in Beacon Hills." Derek let go of his arm once the were out of Laura's sight, but Stiles's mind was still cloudy.

 

“Thanks?” Derek said, raising an eyebrow at him, this guy’s eyebrows were rather expressive, “There aren’t really any other houses like this one, not in Beacon Hills anyways. It’s private property, and has been in the family for god knows how long. It’s a bit old, but it’s nice. I really love the forest, all the scents are just really clean. . . To like take a walk in and stuff not for like anything else.” And, Derek had better never murder anyone he'd probably tweet or post something on facebook saying something like 'Trash needs to be taken something out, even if at ungodly hours of the day. It is important to keep clean, and sometimes your trash looks a little body-shaped and sometimes the old ketchup bottle you threw away leaks, it happens! It does, don't question it.' Then followed up with, 'If, say, a human body were to be thrown out would you want to recycle that, put it in the yard clippings bin or just straight into the trash bin? It's a question straight off of my biology homework I swear. I need the answer ASAP!!'

 

“Yeah. . . be careful not to go out walking on the night of a full moon.” Stiles said smugly, decided he was going to tease Derek about what Derek didn't know that Stiles knew he was a little.

 

“Why?” Derek choked out, the look of shock on his face almost made Stiles crack up laughing.

 

“Well, where do you think they got the word lunatic from?” Stiles said smiling cloyingly and, watched as the relief visibly washed over his face.

 

“Yeah, I guess so, huh.” Derek responded, looking a bit more relaxed.

 

“So, uh, we eat dinner at 6:30, so if you want to we can head up to my room and just hang out and wait until after dinner to look over the project, or we can just start it now.” Derek said looking a tad nervous, as if Stiles would say no and then stomp out of the Hale house.

 

“Sure, you have a wii?” Stiles asked.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


Twenty minutes later they were kicking it on the futon in Derek’s room, playing Mario Kart, which, Stiles was totally kicking Derek’s ass at.

 

“Do you have any ice packs?” Stiles asked Derek as a mischievous grin broke out on his face.

 

“I thinks so, why?” Derek responded warily.

 

“Because your going to need one after I get done kicking your ass!” Stiles shouted simultaneously using his turbo mushroom to boost ahead of Derek. Making Derek simultaneously groan at the terrible joke, and snicker at Stiles's child like appearance.

 

“Kick my ass? More like kiss it.” Derek snorted as he knocked out Stiles with a red turtle shell, which happened at a convenient two seconds away from the finish line. Stiles dropped his jaw in horror as he saw Derek’s Bowser speed across the finish line, and Derek break out in a small victory dance. Stiles had totally cracked up laughing when Derek chose Bowser, because Derek so totally  _would_ choose Bowser.

 

“Oh, c’mon. That was such a cheap shot!, “ Stiles cried out, “I hope you know what you got yourself into Hale you’re so dead!"

 

“How does it feel being in second place?” Derek shot back.

 

“You suck more than a little kid drinking a juice box, you sucker!” Stiles yelled setting up the next race, as Derek snorted at Stiles’s attempt to trash talk.

 

“Yeah, well you suck more than a suck machine set on ‘sucks a lot’.” Derek shouted back at him.

 

"Yeah, oh yeah? Well, Bowser is stupid!"Stiles weakly retaliated not being able to come up with anything else.

 

“Laura, what do you want?” Derek growled instead of shooting back a lame remark.

 

Stiles looked back to see that Laura was leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed as if she had been standing there for a couple of minutes. Stiles was grateful for the provided distraction, because let’s be honest that conversation was never going to end well, but was also curious how Derek hadn't noticed her before and saved him the humiliation of her watching him attempt trash talk.

 

“Well, I was coming to say dinner was ready, but please don’t let me interrupt. Continue! What’s next yo mama jokes?” Laura said in same teasing tone she had earlier. Which, Derek dignified with nothing but a glare as a response.

 

Stiles got up, pausing the wii, and chucked his controller on Derek’s bed turning back to Derek to follow him down the stairs.

  


* * *

  
  


Imagine the greatest amount of awkward possible at a dinner, and then add in the factor of werewolves, and then multiply it by Stiles. This dinner was the type where you could hear the silverware clanking against the plates.

 

And as always, no matter how many times he has failed, Stiles feels compelled to break the awkward silence in the only way he knows, giving his compliments to the chef.

 

“This has to be the best meal I have had in years.” Stiles said, not having to worry about werewolves detecting the lie, because it was true. Ever since. . . well since its just been him and his dad, he hasn’t eaten a home cooked meal.

 

Talia brightened at his genuinity, smiling widely.

 

“Thank you, Stiles.” Talia replies.

 

“No, thank you. I am not kidding. My mouth feels like its having a food party.” Stiles said, attempting humor. Relieved at the chuckles that rose around the table.

 

“Derek tells me you play lacrosse?” Talia asks to start a conversation. Stiles hears Derek mutter ‘mom’, that Stiles assumes Derek didn’t expect his human, well spark ears, to detect.

 

“He does? I wouldn’t really say that I play, more like I warm the bench to be exact.” Stiles snorts back making Talia laugh.

 

“No, don’t listen to him. He scored more goals than the team captain last game when he was given a chance to play.” Derek says, shocking the heck out of Stiles. Stiles didn’t even know Derek knew he played lacrosse, let alone that Derek actually watched the games.

 

“You saw the last game? How come I didn’t see you?” Stiles asks intrigued.

 

“Last game, and every single game before that.” Laura replies snickering. By now Derek’s ears are turning pink, and Stiles could hear him kick Laura’s shin underneath the table. Ouch, it really sounded like that hurt.

 

“Seriously?” Stiles turns to interrogate Derek.

 

“Yeah. . . I like lacrosse, is that a problem.” Derek said, looking rather threatening.

 

“No, no! Just like I’ve never seen you there.” Stiles is quick to say, before does something like rip his throat out. . . with his teeth.

 

“Oh.” Derek responds with.

 

“Yeah, dude, next game you should totally hang out with us afterwards, me and Scott that is. I mean if you do end up coming.” Stiles awkwardly asks, rather hopeful that Derek doesn’t laugh at his invitation.

 

Derek stares up into Stiles’s eyes before answering, “Yeah, sure” in a soft tone. They keep staring at each other for what seems like hours, but has more realistically only been a couple of seconds before Cora clears her throat.

 

“Great, now that that’s established, maybe you could, I don’t know recognize that there’s more people in the room. Or go get a room.” Cora quips sarcastically.

 

“Shut up.” Derek growls at her, eyes flashing yellow. It happened so quickly that Stiles isn’t even sure if it actually happened, but the glare Derek receives from Talia, and Laura says otherwise.

 

“I used to volunteer at Beacon Hills Middle School for community service hours, so your remarks don’t phase me. You’re going to have to try harder than that, Cora” Stiles says while shrugging. It must’ve worked because the tension broke and everything ran smoothly again.

 

When the conversations came to an end, and everyone was contently full, Stiles got up out of reflex to gather dishes.

 

“Oh, no. Stiles you have been an amazing guest to have as it is, so I can’t let you clean up.” Talia raises to stop him.

 

“Please, I want to! Seriously, I have to do something. I haven’t eaten a home cooked meal since. . .” Stiles trailed off. Instead gathering empty plates as if the sentence was complete.

 

Derek stared at him in confusion, and Peter in intrigue. Cora looked like she was still waiting for him to finish, but no one dared to ask him.

 

Talia smiled at him, and sat back down allowing him to gather the dishes.

 

“Derek get up and help him!” She ordered. Derek rolled his eyes groaning, but got up and took some of the plates from his arms, and leading him to the kitchen.

 

Stiles set his dishes down in the sink, rinsing them off then handing them to Derek to load in the dishwasher.

 

“Stiles, you really don’t have to do this.” Derek said concerned about Stiles, but also not wanting to do them himself.

 

“No, I want to. Anyways, where was your dad tonight?” Stiles said, changing the subject.

 

“Business meeting.” Derek said, almost too quickly. Stiles raised his eyebrows, but Derek just shrugged. Probably had something to do with werewolves, Stiles’s mind supplied him with. That reminds him, Derek doesn’t know that Stiles’s knows what he knows. Stiles could really have some fun with this.

 

For the remainder of the time it took to load the dishwasher lasted with silence. Stiles could hear Talia talking with who he assumed was Peter in the other room.

 

“So, what are you going to do about the full moon.” Peter mused.

 

“There hasn’t been any problems lately.” Talia said stubbornly.

 

“Well, obviously Derek’s control is a bit out of hand since last full moon.” Peter argued. Derek flinched when Peter said that, but just continued to put away the dishes.

 

“That’s enough.” Talia said in what Stiles assumed was her alpha voice.

 

Stiles handed Derek the last dish then followed him back upstairs to his room. Stiles decided to take matters into his own hands and brighten his mood by playing around with Derek’s head a little before they have to start discussing the project.

 

“Did Peter say something about the full moon? Why would he be talking about the full moon?” Stiles shamelessly admitted he was eavesdropping. He saw Derek visibly freeze before turning to respond to Stiles.

 

“Um, . . .  My uncle. . . Yeah, my uncle is studying. . . astrology!” Derek said, almost smiling to himself at coming up with an answer to when Stiles had overheard his mom and uncle talking about going out on the full moon.

 

“So. . . um, he goes out to observe the moon. . . when the moon is full?” Derek continued with his explanation sounding almost as if he were asking Stiles.

 

Stiles exploded with laughter, mentally anyways, before nodding to Derek and following him into his room.

  
“Let’s get this party started.” Stiles said pulling his books out of his backpack. Derek was setting up his stuff at his desk, but Stiles just hopped up on his bed and spread out his supplies sitting crisscross apple sauce. 

 

The next couple of hours was spent finding a topic for their project to be on, them independently researching occasionally sharing their findings with each other, and awkward moments where Derek would catch Stiles staring at him when he got antsy, or even Stiles catching Derek looking at him. Stiles was yawning and stretching out his arms when he caught sight of the clock. Shit, it was already 10 o'clock.

 

"Crap, I have to go." Stiles jumped up and shoved all of his stuff sloppily back into his backpack. "We can arrange another time to work on the project at school, yeah?" Stiles said already calculating his dad's reaction to his late return. 

 

"Um, yeah. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time. I think we got a lot done today, though, so that's good." Derek said getting up from his chair and following Stiles downstairs.

 

Laura was walking across the hallway from the kitchen as Stiles and Derek were coming downstairs.

 

"Leaving?" She said raising her signature Hale eyebrow. Stiles nodded smirking."Well, I hope you weren't going to leave without scheduling that trip to the coffee shop, because I really do love free coffee." She smirked.

 

"I would never!" Stiles gasped in mock horror, "Here give me your number and I'll text you." Stiles pulled out his phone and opened up his contacts list and hit new contacts for her to insert her info in. She tapped on the screen, then took a ridiculous selfie to save as her contact picture. Which, reminded him how Derek didn't have a contact picture on his phone. It was probably for the better knowing Stiles.

 

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow at school, Derek. Oh, and please tell you mom thanks soooo much for the delicious food and letting me come over." Stiles said checking off his mental list of goodbyes as he walked out the front door. 

 

Stiles walked down the gravel driveway to his jeep, and tossed his stuff into the passenger seat before clambering into it himself. He slammed the jeep door shut, and just sat there for a moment. He rested his forehead on his steering wheel and couldn't believe what his life had turned into. He had Laura Hale's number in his phone, and he had just spent the last hours with Derek, even if it had been mostly in silence.  _Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write! I hope you guys like it! xoxo


	3. Then Follows G, H, And I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I introduce to you. . . Chapter 3! :P

**_Little Shit. It's been three days and you still haven't texted me. Need I remind you that you owe me free coffee._ **

Stiles received the text thursday evening as he made his way to his jeep after school, walking with Scott.

 

It’s been about 3 days, since Stiles had gone to the Hale's house. He couldn't believe how the time passed. It seemed like its been forever. Derek has been avoiding Stiles for that amount of time. Stiles wouldn’t say he is counting how much time has passed to the minute, but he was. He means talks talks, not just exchanging ‘Hey’s’ in the hallway, and then asking ‘bout the weather. That was the only topic Derek would talk about, weather. He would say hi, then make some offhanded sentence about what the weather looked like that particular day, Stiles would respond, and that was it!

 

After that no words were exchanged! Zilch! Zero! Zip!

 

It’s driving Stiles insane, like literally ‘zapping trash cans across campus with his voodoo magic’ crazy. Truthfully, Stiles buzzing out could have nothing to do with Derek. The fact that his adderall ran out three days ago, and he had forgotten to tell his dad could have something to do with it.

 

Right now, Stiles was listening to the rambles of Scott. 

 

 “- but, she’s just so amazing. And she smells like apples! Apples are my favorite fruit! I should just go for it, shouldn’t I?” Scott said  speeding up, and raising his voice at the last part.  

 

“Whoa, wait up Scotty’s got an interested lady friends?” Stiles spewed out incredulously.

 

“Yeah, Allison Argent.” Scotty replied lighting up at the same speed it took a light bulb to after you flipped the light switch.

 

“So, what’s the problem, again?” Stiles said, hoping that Scott would be too interested in talking about Allison to realize that Stiles spaced out for a second.

 

“Dude, seriously. Is it impossible for you to pay attention?” Scott scolded him, then taking in Stiles’s jumpy appearance as if he just walked to him... “Seriously, are you okay?” Scott asked in his concerned friend tone.

 

“Yeah, uh, just forgot to have my dad refill my adderall.” Stiles replied, trying to stop his hands from shaking so Scott would drop the subject.

 

“You know my mom is a nurse' right? She could have dropped it off the other night when she had dinner with your dad.” Scott said as if he was talking to a toddler, “Anyways, The full moon! It’s the same night as the party.”

 

That’s when it clicked. And, oh, Stiles had been flipping out for nothing.

 

“That’s it! The full moon! That’s why Derek has been off. Peter said something about his control being a bit off. He was just preoccupied with worrying about the full moon, he wasn’t ignoring me!”Stiles bursted out, completely forgetting about Scott and what’s-her-face.

 

“Yeah, exactl- Wait, Derek? Why do you even care?” Scott said raising his eyebrow in suspicion, reminding him of another werewolf that was rather expressive with his eyebrows.

 

Stiles was already blushing by the time he responded, and his response hadn’t helped to expel any of Scott’s suspicions. “I, uh, I don’t care, you just said full moon and Derek also turns furry then so, I, uh I just . . . “ Stiles said giving up on trying to lead his best friend astray.

 

“Mmhmm. . “ Scott said in that high pitched voice dripping with sarcasm, that made Stiles believe that Scott didn’t actually agree with him. “So, did you just coincidentally calm way the hell down with the leg shaking as you came to that conclusion, or did you magically poof up some adderall while I wasn’t looking. I don’t know much about your spark, but I don’t think that’s actually a thing you can do.” Scott said, suddenly becoming observant, and insightful.

 

“Shut up!” Stiles mumbled covering his face in hopes to stop the scarlet coloring from darkening.

 

“Wait, your mom was having dinner with my dad?” Stiles had only just now processed what Scott had said long ago. He and Scott shared the same knowing smile as Scott nodded.

 

“Brothers.” They said simultaneously, fist bumping and reveling in the moment, before Stiles ruined it by making the annoying as hell explosive noises.

 

Stiles dropped off Scott at his house since they didn't have to work at Deaton's today, before responding to Laura's text.

 

_How does now sound?_

 

Laura responded almost instantaneously. 

 

**_For what? ;P_ **

 

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes at her antics.

 

_Hey Laura, would you like to get some coffee with me at Beacon Hills finest, Expresso Bean, say now?_

 

**_I'd love too! You are so considerate :P_ **

 

_Yah, whatever. I'll see you there._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Stiles walked into the coffee shop and Laura waved at him from a booth to the side of the shop. He nodded back to her then walked up to the counter to order his white chocolate mocha one shot of pepermint, because why the hell not. 

 

When he ordered the lady at counter had shot him a dubious glare when he told her his name. Stiles is very much a real name and not some random one he made up to tell the barista. She gave him the same weird look as she handed him his drink.

 

"What's up buttercup?" Laura smiled at him as he sat down.

 

"Why are you in such a sunny mood?" Stiles scowled still a little upset about the barista.

 

 

"Why are you in such a bad one?", She questioned him.

 

"Isn't it weird that you used to tuck me in at night and now your hanging out with me?" Stiles attempted to change the topic.

 

 

"Meh'" She shrugged, "Now what's got you in the gutters? your pouting almost as much as Derek." Pathetically Stiles perked up at the mention of Derek, but quickly masked it from Laura.

 

"S'nothing. The lady just thought that my name was made up. Pissed me off I guess." Stiles tried to pass that off as the full truth. Laura hummed while taking a long gulp of her cup.

 

 

"Bullshit." Laura said without any doubt.

 

 

"How would you know its not like you can hear my heartbeat."Stiles quiped.

 

"No but I am going to college and majoring in psychology, and all that human brain jazz." She said, without so much as a blink. She was much better at this than Derek was. "You know Derek's been sporting a very similar pouty face since he's been grounded from friends. Does that have anything to do with this conversation?" Laura wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"Fifth." Stiles mumbled, but Laura still smirked and shook her head as if she knew something that he didn't . Stiles and Laura talked on for a couple of hours about mindless chatter and ridiculous gossip until Laura had to go to some reception for something in a foreign language Stiles couldn't remember, but hey apparently she speaks Italian. Stiles wondered if any other Hales shared that trait while imagining Derek speaking to him in Italian. The image shot shudders down his skin.

 

After Laura's third cup of coffee they had decided to call it quits. Stiles wondered if caffeine effected werewolves differently, because even just after having one cup he was feeling pretty jittery. 

 

"Hey Laur, I know Derek isn't allowed to see friends, but would you mind saying 'hey' for me?" Stiles asked hoping Laura would think nothing of it.

 

"Sure, but I'm not passing on anything else." She said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows. Stiles fixed a pointed glare at her, but didn't say anything.

 

"Bye." Stiles said walking out to his jeep.

 

"Exchanging 'heys' today, and lust scented love notes tomorrow." Laura snickered.

 

"Shut up!" Stiles shouted over his shoulder as he and Laura parted ways in the parking lot.

 

"Call me love's messenger!" Laura shouted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	4. After Comes J, K, and L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four. . . Derek's perspective!

     I shoved another handful of buttery popcorn in my mouth crunching away on it noisily. I was sitting on the couch watching some movie about people competing in an internship for a job at Google when I heard the engine of Laura's car roll into the driveway and shut off. Sure enough thirty seconds later she was busting the door open and throwing her purse on the coffee table.

 

     "Still pouting, Der-Bear?" She asked sitting down on the seat next to mine. Laura has a pretty unique scent its a mix of floral and sudden doom, like I said unique. So when I breathed in and smelled a warm honey and intoxicating scent mingled with Laura's flowery death scent, I knew that she had gone out with someone. It took me only a couple of seconds later to realize who.

 

     Stiles. When the realization hit me, I almost let out a possessive growl, but by some force of nature I was able to keep it in. And instead mumbled a bitter no to Laura's question.

 

     "Went out for coffee with Stiles, and he told me to say hey to you." Laura said. I brightened a bit knowing Stiles had thought about me, but darkened when the possibility of Laura and Stiles having gone out for coffee as more than friends occurred to me. With the full moon in only a couple hours, my control was not that great, and my eyes flashed as I shifted into beta form.

 

     I shifted out of it just as quickly as I had shifted into it, and fiddled my thumbs hoping that something distracted Laura from seeing that.

 

 

     "Holy shit, Der! What the hell?" She sat up quickly shock evident on her face.

 

     "Sorry." I muttered. I couldn't breath, not when with every breath I took I was slammed with the scent of Stiles's and Laura's scents mingled. I held his breath for as long as I could until I had to gasp for oxygen through my mouth.

   

     "Derek, what's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Laura asked the slew of questions quickly without pause.

 

     "Can you take a shower?" I asked sounding a tad desperate. 

 

     "Oh, ha ha! Shit hole you had me worried!" She yelled at me thinking I was attempting a joke. She shoved me shoulder roughly and caused me to gasp for air.

 

     "No. . . Seriously. My wolf doesn't like it." I wheezed out. I shifted into beta form again unable to control it and Laura furrowed her eyebrows.

 

     "Doesn't like what?" She asked, already holding some suspicions.

 

     "You. . . Stiles. . . . together." I admitted already knowing Laura's response.

 

     "Seriously? Derek, it's not even like that, not even remotely!" She looked at me in bewilderment. I returned her gaze with a pleading one. Right now it didn't really matter to me whether Stiles and Laura were just friends or not, my wolf was taking over and I was angry that Laura had been able to spend time with my Stiles when I couldn't even look at him. My Stiles. . . My Mate. . . 

 

      Holy shit. I knew something was different about him when I had first met him, but it only just occurred to me now. Fuck, no! This couldn't be happening. I could just see it all playing out. Me telling Stiles that I was a werewolf, him laughing at me until he realized I wasn't kidding, Me showing him, Him leaving politely saying he needed time to think about it, Me never getting to talk to Stiles again. I couldn't loose Stiles.

 

     "Fine whatever! Fucking werewolves!" She shouted slamming the bathroom door when she got there. I went up to my room where there wasn't even the slightest scent of Stiles or Laura. Part of me wanted to go back down to the living room, maybe even go to the coffee shop where they had been and just inhale Stiles's scent even if it was mixed with Laura's. Part of me just wanted to do whatever it took to get as much of Stiles as I could even if it meant torturing the territorial side of my wolf. The other part knew that if I did that it would probably end up with me wolfing out and probably running wild in the woods.

 

     My thoughts were clouding my brain and frankly driving me insane, I needed to get out of my head. It happened in a second, and then I was back on my bed human form looking at the mess. I had wolfed out and clawed the shit out of my chair, and with my luck I could hear my mom walking through the door and already on her way up the stairs, Laura not far behind. 

 

     When the door creaked open, I was still sitting on my bed looking at the chair lying on the ground stuffing popping out of the spliced leather. It had been a good chair, it was comfortable and supported my back on the many late night gaming binges I had.

 

     Laura walked in with a tank top and smiley face pajama shorts and dripping wet hair, literally, forming little darkened spots on the carpet. Mom was looking around in a confused state, stress lingering on her. I braced myself for the lecture to come.

 

     "Derek, clean up this mess before dinner. Laura will you help me start on dinner." Mom said calmly breathing in and out deeply. Laura raised her eyebrow, but nodded and followed mom downstairs into the kitchen. To say it was shocking was and understatement. I sat there stunned for a minute before I got to stuffing what I could back into the chair, and then just dragged it downstairs and took it out to the curb along with the other trash bins, for the truck that came tomorrow morning. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

     We sat and ate dinner together, mom and Laura had cooked spaghetti with garlic bread and some sort of dessert, he could smell it. My whole immediate family was seated at the table including some extended family members that lived close by. Uncle Peter was seated just across from me looking like a ticking time bomb dying to say something.

 

     "So, you didn't see it fit to invite that friend, Stiles of your's to join us for dinner tonight? What a shame he had been such a delight last time, I would love to see more of him. How old did you say he was again?" Peter instigated, his antics working as my eyes flashed and I growled standing up to defend my mate, even though he was no where near.

 

     "Derek!" My mom shouted sternly. "Peter, that's quite enough." She reprimanded him as well. I couldn't quite bring myself to sit back down though, I felt to on edge. So I grabbed my plate and asked to be excused to my room to finish my meal.

 

     "I suppose." My mom sighed and shoed me away with a wave of her hand. I scurried up to my room and sat at my desk to finish the stringy pasta.

 

     It didn't take long before I was scooping the remaining short noodles and sauce into my mouth and setting my fork down onto my plate, my hunger satisfied. However Peter's words still irked me. There were like an itch I couldn't scratch underneath my skin.

 

     Before I could think better of it I opened up my window to dusk wind, and jumped, the screen having been previously popped out from other incidents. I shifted and ran farther away from our forest home and farther into the city of Beacon Hills. I jumped from shadow to shadow staying in the obscurity of back routes and alleys, until I found myself on the roof a house.

 

     I felt anchored, and at home. I could feel Stiles presence buzzing around in the house bellow me. I could only pick up on one heart beat, so I assumed that his father, Sheriff Stilinski had had a late shift tonight. The thought made me remorseful, and urged me to go inside and keep him company. I strained my senses so I could get a better feel of Stiles. 

 

     I could hear the animated shooting sounds and rapid clicking of keys on a gaming controller and occasional curses. The game sounded semi familiar, and made me want to go and offer to play two-player with him. If Laura had heard that she would croon about nerdy lovesick teens, and pet my head. She would also tell me to go after what I want if I had ever told her about my affections.

 

     I jumped from the roof of his house, and shifted out of beta form listening to Stiles's jumpy heartbeat. I decided that for once in my short and pathetically uneventful life I was going to take an actual risk and knock on Stiles's door. 

 

     I stood a bit frozen at the base of his porch working up the courage to actually walk up to the door and knock. I stepped up the first porch step making myself that much closer to Stiles. 

 

     "Derek!" Laura's voice rung out from behind him. She was running down the sidewalk and stopped when she caught his attention. "Derek, You need to come over here and walk home with me." She said gently. I contemplating just bolting the next to steps to the door and knocking.

 

     "Derek, it's a full moon, and your not thinking right. You could hurt Stiles." She continued. And. . .and she was right. How could I have been stupid enough to risk Stiles safety for a stupid fantasy. I stepped back down from the step and walked slowly back to Laura.

 

     She slung an arm around his shoulder and pet his head, "Wanna make some hot chocolate and watch The Grinch?" Laura asked. I laughed at her. The Grinch was Laura's favorite movie, and she was always watching it, even if it was months until Christmas like it was now. None the less, I nodded.

 

     When we got home, I knew I loved Laura for a reason and was immensely grateful when I realize she hadn't told mom when she snuck me back through the upstairs window a makeshift blanket ladder of her's hanging from the window. I spent the rest of the night snuggled up in Laura's heated blanket sipping at the hot chocolate and watching a ridiculously out of season movie. Halfway through the movie with and empty mug in my had I fell asleep seriously wondering if Laura had spiked my drink.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it!! xoxo


	5. M,N, O And P Just Sort of Toppled Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets the Hales know that he knows about the secret that they don't know he knows about. Explanation ensues.

     Styles pov Scott talks Allison date 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I did it! I updated so friggen fast you probably got whiplash! haha :D 
> 
> Its kind of funny that every single guy I've had a crush on played drums. Its not even like I like them for that. I just find out after I develop a crush on them. Anyways enough of my weird life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments below!
> 
> Stay weird my friends, Stay weird!


End file.
